Kazuto Journey
by MerlockVonBaron
Summary: Join Brian and Sarah as they embark on the Journey through Kazuto
1. Chapter 1

All characters in this fic doesn't belong to me expect for Shadow and any madeup pokemon in this fic.

Kazuto Journey's

by

Brian "Shadow" Carter

Prologue

In the land of pokemon, there is dreams and adventures waiting to happen. Pokemon researchers from four different regions; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh discovered a new land yet to be explored. The region of Kazuto. The Katuzo Region is home to a young 16yr old trainer named Brian who dreamt of being a gym leader. His trip from Lavender Town, Kanto to Quartz Stone City is about to start now.

"Brian, time to go. The train for Quartz Stone City is about to leave in a half in hour.", a voice of a middle aged woman said.

The middle aged woman appeared to be about in her mid forties wearing a purple and blue striped dress and wore her grey colored hair in a ponytail. Brian walked out of his room wearing black jeans, black leather boots, a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it. He pushed back his long, black hair and tied it in a ponytail and covered it with a black bandana and grabbed his bag and went towards the door.

"Brian, my son. I'm so proud that you are going to travel and train pokemon. One of thes days, you will be the best dark pokemon trainer any mother would have. I want you to have this package your dad sent you for your journey. It contains a pokeball, a pokedex, a pokenavigator, a trainers card, map card, and phone. Also, this pokebank card has about 3,000 pokedollars, my son.", the woman said happily.

"Mom, thanks for the birthday gift. I'll open it up now.", Brian said as he opened the package.

Brian opened the package and first thing he grabbed was the pokeball inside. He threw the pokeball to see what kind of pokemon was inside. A white glow appeared and a brownish colored puppy dog appeared. Brian scanned the pokedex.

"Eevee, the evolution pokemon. This pokemon can evolve to 7 different pokemons using different evolution means.", the mechanical voice said.

"Wow, an Evee. Nice. Thanks, mom." Brian said with a smile.

"You welcome, son. Get going before the train leaves.", Brian's mom said.

Brian returned Evee to his pokeball and walked out and grabbed a shuttle to Celadon City to catch his train to Quartz Stone City, Kazuto.

"Attention, everyone! Train to Quartz Stone City is now departing Celadon City. All a board!", said the train conductor.

Brian went inside the cabin and there was a young girl about 15yrs of age wearing a pink spaghetti stringed, tank top with a blue colored pair of shorts on and red sneakers. Her long, brown hair was tied into into a ponytail. Her sparkling blues caught his eyes so he walked up to her.

"Hi, my name is Brian. Are you goin to Quartz Stone City?", He asked the girl with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Brian. Name's Sarah. I'm goin to train to be world's best co-ordinator and win every pokemon contest. I'm even goin to win the Grand Festival. What are you traveling to Kazuto for?", Sarah asked.

"To train as a gym leader. I'm goin to win gym matches and enter a tournament. The tournament allows the trainer to enter and compete against other trainers to be a gymleader in my fathers gym. My dad is the gymleader and Mayor of Twilight City. A city that is always dark. He is putting up the challenge. After I'm done with Kazuto, I'm traveling back to Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh and possiblity might earn badges everywhere. I'll even head to the Orange Islands. I'll capture every dark pokemon I see.", Brian said.

"Cool. You're goin to travel everwhere before takin the gym over?", Sarah asked.

"Yup. Once I get to Quartz Stone, I already have my starter pkemon already even though there's 3 starters to choose from. My starter came from my dad. He gave me an Eevee which will evolve to Umbreon someday. The Professor in Quartz Stone has a fire type called, Houndy, the pre-evolved form of Houndour, a leafrog, a tree frog pokemon. Unknown what it will evolve to, and a water type whose a small water snake. I don't remember the name of it though.", Brian said.

"Cool, I'm goin for the grass starter called, Leafrog. Leafrog is cool. I saw the guide and its picture and I think Leafrog is cool looking.", Sarah said.

"Why don't we travel together, Sarah. I can use a friend.", Brain said.

"I would love to travel with you, Brian. You seem really nice and sweet.", Sarah said as she started to blush.

The train finally came to a screeching hault and the train conductor came on the pa system and announced that they have arrived in Quartz Stone City. Brian and Sarah walked off the train and headed towards a pokemon lab. The city was made of pure quartz and crystals. The lab had two double doors made of quartz and the roof was also made of quartz. The building itself was made of crystals. Brian and Sarah walked inside and there was a table with one pokeball on it. A woman about in her mid twenties came out wit her long blonde hair wearin a black skirt and white blouse and her lab coat on.

"Name's Professor Willow. I see you both have come to get a pokemon from me?", she said with a smile.

"Yes, but why is there only one left?", Sarah asked.

"Two trainers who live in Kazuto already claimed they're pokemon already. One got an Houndy and the other received Leafrog. The other one is Hydrake, a small water snake. Nobody knows what he'll evolve into but when he finally reach stage three, he'll be a large 3-headed sea serpant." The professor said.

"Well, Sarah, looks like Hydrake will be your choice. Besides, Hydrake would be perfect for contests. I'm sure you'll come across a wild leafrog. I already have a starter given to me by my father who is the gymleader of Twilight City.", Brian said.

"You're Brian, the son of Mayor Blackheart. I was expecting you. Give me your pokedex and I'll upgrade it with a poketranslator card. The card allows you to talk to pokemon and the new dex will record all pokemon in the area. Also, here's some pokeballs for you both. Good luck."

"Rats. I miss out on my chance to getting a Leafrog. Oh well. Hopefully, Hydrake is strong. I don't want to be let down. Let's figure out where our next destination is. I want to enter some contests.", Sarah said.

"Excuse me, you want to become a co-ordinator I see. Go to Bloomdale Town. They have beatiful flowers and a place to enter your first contest. To get there, go through The Weeping Forest until you hit Oakridge Town. The buildings there are made of oakwood. From there, go through The Rocky Road and then The Misty Caverns. You should be at Bloomdale Town should be on the other side of the cavern if you go east on the Rocky Road. If you go west, You'll head towards FireTop Mountain. That'll take you to FireTop Village that's located on the other side of the mountain. There is a gym in FireTop Village.", Professor Willow said.

"Thanks, Professor. We'll be goin now. Hope to talk to y'all later.", Brian said.

Brian and Sarah walked out of the lab and started to head towards the forest when they spotted someone.

"Beware of The Weeping Forest. It is very haunted. Trainers have gone into the forest but never came out alive. Many spirits roam the forest. The only way to see where you are goin is to catch a pokemon that can find it's way usin Foresight to see the path.", a very strange old man said

"What kind of pokemon can use Foresight and where can we get it?", Brian asked.

"The one pokemon that can use Foresight is HootHoot. They can be found on the path to the south at night. Go there and catch it and I'll let you pass through the Weeping Forest.", the old man said.

"Cool, I'll go catch the HootHoot for you.", Brian said.

Brian looked up HootHoot in his pokedex to see what it looks like.

"HootHoot, the owl pokemon. This pokemon can stand on one leg and uses his Foresight to see beyond illussions and stop a foe from escaping.", the pokedex said.

Brian and Sarah went to the southern path and walked around until it became dark but still didn't see anything.

"I'm sitting, Brian. The walking around is really tiring me out.", Sarah said.

I think it is time to take a breather. I have some food in my bag if you're hungry. Also, I think it is time to let Eevee out to play around. I bought some toys for him. Eevee, come on out.", Brian said as he threw his pokeball.

Evee appeared and stretched and started walkin around. Sarah grabbed her pokeball and released Hydrake out.

"Time to come out already? I was taking a nap in that ball." , Eevee said.

"These must be our new trainers. They look cool." , said the long blue and white snake.

"I know Brian is cool. His father gave me to him. My mom was an Espeon and my father was an Umbreon. I'm Eevee. Nice to meet you." , the Eevee said.

"Nice, I'm Hydrake. I'm Sarah's pokemon." , Hydrake said as the two pokemon introduced themselves.

Brian prepared some pokefood for the pokemon and prepared dinner for him and Sarah. All the sudden, there was a hoot noise coming from the distance. Brian got up and ran towards the sound of the noise and it was a HootHoot.

"A HootHoot! The old man was right. I better capture it.", Brian said.

"Great, a human in my terrority. What does he want?" , the brown owl pokemon said.

"I'm here to capture you, HootHoot. Battle me and my Eevee. Eevee, battle time!", Brian said.

"I'm coming. I finally get to battle a pokemon. Yipee!" , Eevee yelled with excitement.

"Eevee, start off with Tackle attack.", Brian said.

"Yes, Brian. He won't know what hit him." , Eevee said as he started running towards HootHoot.

Eevee jumped at HootHoot and knocked him down only doing minor damage to the owl pokemon. Just then, with HootHoot's big red eye, he used leer on Eevee to knock his accuracy down a notch. Then, HootHoot used peck on Eevee.

"Eevee, try a sand attack.", Brian ordered.

Sarah came running to where Brian was and noticed Eevee kicking up sand at HootHoot which blinded HootHoot for a short time.

"Finish the battle with Quick Attack, Eevee.", Brian ordered again.

"Your weak pokemon may have blinded me but I'll win the battle." , HootHoot said.

"Not a chance, bird brain. I'll win this." , Eevee said as he took off at a fast pace towards HootHoot knocking him down.

"Ouch, my feathers. You hurt me." , HootHoot said as he fell to the ground.

Brian ran over to HootHoot and sprayed some ointment on him and bandaged his wing.

"Your wing will heal by morning, my feathered friend. I wanted to catch you so we can cross the Weeping Forest.", Brian said.

"Alright, I'll go with you only becaused you healed my wounds." , HootHoot said.

Brian threw the pokeball at HootHoot and the owl pokemon went inside. The ball shook twice and stopped.

"Yes, my first pokemon capture. Sweet!", Brian yelled out.

Brian and Sarah packed up everything and recalled their pokemon and went back to town and saw the old man. The old man was around 55 and had on ragged clothing on and grey hair and brown eyes.

"Nice, now you go to the Weeping Forest. You may run into some ghost pokemon or dark pokemon there but it's worth the trip. But, first you should rest at my place tonight before heading off. Name's Mitch.", the old man said.

"Brian is the name and this is Sarah. We would love to crash here for the night.", Brian said.

"Nice to meet you, Mitch." Sarah said.

"Good, follow me.", Mitch said.

The following day, Brian and Sarah left the builing and went towards the forest. They entered not knowing what adventures would lie in the wake. Will they make it out of the forest alive or get lost forever?

Find out in Chapter 1, The Haunted Adventure, Ghost Hunt!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokemon, only my made up region and made up pokemons.

As you noticed, there was an error in episode titling. A few chapters later will be An Haunting Adventure, Ghost Hunt! Sorry for the miss titling.

Chapter 1:

Caught Up in a Web of a Time, Spider Attack!

As Brian and Sarah walked into the Weeping Forest, they thought to themselves, "Are we goin to get lost in this forest?" They continued through the forest until they heard strange noises.

"Brian, I'm scared. I think we're running in circles. Are you sure this is the right way to go?", Sarah asked with a scared look on her face.

"Not sure but I should bring HootHoot out to help us out. HootHoot, help up navigate the forest and reveal any hidden creatures in the way.", Brian said as he threw his pokeball.

"Well, looks like this forest is my favorite forest to navigate through. Tell me what I need to do." , HootHoot said.

"Use foresight to help us see the way through, HootHoot.", Brian said.

A glowing light from HootHoot's eyes glowed and revealed the path that they needed to take. About another couple of hours of walkin through the forest, Sarah spotted something on the ground. It was a small yellow colored pokemon with black and red stripes. It was squirming around looking for a tree to climb.

"Brian, check it out. A bug pokemon. What is it?", Sarah asked.

"Hold on, I'll check my pokedex."

"Larvea, worm pokemon, Larvea uses webbing to forma cocoon around him. Eventually evolving into a Lacocoonrea and then Mothrea.", the pokedex beeped.

"Cool, I should capture it. Hydrake, come on out.", Sarah said.

"Hydrake's attacks, right now, it knows Tackle and Tail Whip.", the pokemon beeped again.

"Cool, now I know my pokemon attacks. Hydrake, use Tackle on Larvea.", Sarah ordered.

"About time. A pokemon battle. Perfect. This one is goin to lose." , Hydrake said as he went head on with Larvea.

"Ouch, that hurts. If you want to capture me, why didn't you say something. I've been waiting for a trainer to come along and take me with them." , the worm pokemon said.

"Really. I didn't know that.", Sarah said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I was hatched recently and when I hatched, my family was killed by some strange spider looking pokemon." , the Larvea said with a sad look in his eyes.

"That's sad. You come with us if you want..", Sarah said grasping on to an empty pokeball and removing it from her belt. saw the pokeball in Sarah's hand and tapped it's head on it and a red light beamed out and Larvea entered the ball.

"Alright. My first pokemon!", Sarah said with excitement.

Sarah then released Larvea out of the pokeball and asked him why these pokemon kill their family.

"After I hatched, there was these scary pokemon who looked like spiders. My mom who was a Mothrea laid a bunch of eggs. I was the first Larvea came out. After I hatched, these things came out and started attacking us. I never saw them at all but I heard my mom calling the scary pokemon Spinarak. My family tried to protect me from it. I ran and hid from the spider and watched as my family was killed." , the young Larvea explained as he was crying.

"Well, we really can't do anything about it, Larvea. See, pokemon hunt and kill like humans do. Spiders eats bugs and stuff. That's how they survive. I'm sure one day, you'll meet another one of your kind and then you'll be happy.", Brian explained.

"I never really thought of it like that." , Larvea said.

"I hear something up in a distance. Don't know what it is but it sounds scary." , HootHoot said.

Brian, Sarah, and their pokemon went towards the sound HootHoot heard. They ended up in a clearing not to far from hear. As the continued, they ended up bein caught in a spider web. Brian was able to free himself from the web. He checked the pokedex on Spinarak's info.

"Spinarak, spider pokemon, Spinarak sometimes sit in their web waiting for some unexpecting prey to show up.", the pokedex beeped.

Brian freed Sarah and the pokemon. All of the sudden, a green pokemon, with an hourglass shape on it's back and eight legs appeared. Actually, a group of them showed up. The lead one was a tad bigger in size. All of them are Spinarak.

"Great. A pokemon battle at hand. Should we be capturing ghost pokemon?", Brian asked with some kind of angry look.

"If we're goin to do that, we need to get rid off these spiders.", Sarah said.

"I know. I send out Eevee. HootHoot, you help as well.", Brian said as he throw Eevee's pokeball.

"Hydrake, come out and play, my friend. Lavea, You up for a battle?", Sarah asked as she sent out Hydrake.

"Spiders, I hate spiders. Come on, Larvea. Battle time." , Hydrake said.

"Time to rumble!" , Larvea said.

The four pokemon battled the Spinarak leaving one knock out on the ground. The other Spinarak left the site. Brian examined the Spinarak left behind, it was the lead one and it was badly injured. Ok. We need to find a pokemon center soon. Oakridge shouldn't be to far from here. I better take Spinarak in my pokeball until we get to Oakridge.", Brian said.

Brian grabbed a pokeball off his belt and and tapped the injured spider pokemon. The pokemon was beamed into the pokeball and Brian and Sarah left the area.

They finally were able to leave the forest and made it to Oakridge Town. When they arrived in town, they noticed some kind of action going on by the pokemon center and there was police also at the scene.

"What's going on here, Brian?", Sarah asked.

"Not sure, Sarah.", Brian said.

A woman in a blue uniform showed up with a small blue hat and walked up to the building and pulled out the bullhorn.

"Team Quake, this is Officer Jenny, we have the place surrounded. Come one out.", the female officer said.

There was no response. Brian and Sarah walked up and asked what was goin' on.

"You kids need to leave. Team Quake are dangeroug thieves. They broke into the pokemon center to steal pokemon. Nurse Joy refused to let them have the pokemon. They now have the place held hostage.", the female officer said.

Brian and Sarah walked away from the cnter.

"This sucks, the next nearest pokemon center is Bloomdale Town. We need to heal our pokemon.", Sarah said.

"I have a plan to get in. We sneak around the back and see if we can get in through the and take care of these thieves.", Brian said.

Brian and Sarah went around back and went inside the pokemon center through a window. They were in a close and remained there until they figure what to next.

Will they be able to stop Team Quake from taking the pokemon or will they be defeated? Find out in Chapter 3, Team Quake Attacks Oakridge!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Pokemon. I only own the made up region and made up pokemon.

Chapter 3: Team Quake Attacks Oakridge City!

It seems Brian and Sarah can't enter the Pokemon Center because Team Quake has taken over center. The town is made of wood from various oak trees. Some buildings are painted blue, red, and some painted white. There's a small pond as well plus some oak trees in the area. There's also some bushes as well on each side of the buildings.

"Brian, how are we going to get into the Pokemon Center?", Sarah asked with a puzzled look.

"Not sure but if I don't heal Spinarak soon, I won't to be happy. Spinarak is in crictial condition and needs to be taken care of.", Brian said.

"I may be of services. I can heal your pokemon with my machine in home.", a mysterious voice said as he approached Brian and Sarah.

The voice belonged to young male who appears to be about 21yrs of age with brown hair and eyes. He is currently wearin a blue jeans, brown hiking boots, carrying a brown backpack, a red t-shirt and a brown vest over it. He has a goatee style beard on his face.

"Name's Tanner, kids. I'm a pokemon reasearcher and I specialize in ground, rock, and steel type pokemon. If you can come to my place, I'll heal your pokemon and show you how to stop Team Quake.", the young voice said.

"Cool. Let's go. Name's Brian and that's my friend Sarah.", Brian said as he extended his hand out and introduced himself.

Brian, Sarah, and Tanner went back to Tanner's home and went inside. Both trainers handed Tanner their pokemon and Tanner placed them into a machine to be healed.

"The process should take about a couple of hours to do. Meanwhile, why don't we eat?", Tanner said as he prepared dinner for Brian and Sarah.

"Sweet! Free food. So, why do you want to help us get into the Pokemon Center?", Brian asked.

"Well, I work there and Nurse Joy is in grave danger. I escaped and went to the police. I was coming back here to use my secret tunnel to get back in but I ran into you guys on the way here."

"Secret tunnel? How were you able to create a secret tunnel underground. Only a ground type pokemon can dig tunnels well.", Sarah again said acting confused.

"Well, I'm a miner. I used my pokemon Burrow. Burrow dug out the tunnel to use as an escape route. It leads to the basement of the center. Nurse Joy doesn't know about it yet but I'll reveal it when we go in to rescue her.", Tanner said.

"A Burrow, huh. Never heard of one those before.", Brian said.

"You must be from another region, then. Burrows are common here. Burrows can dig deep tunnel. That's how people were able to construct Coalstone Village about 50yrs ago with help of some other rock pokemon to move rocks and boulders. There's a cavern called Miner's End. It connects Coalstone Village to Redwood Forest and then Redwood Town where a pokemon contest. To get there, leave FireTop Village, head to a path and you should be in Coalstone. The underground tunnels were constucted to serve as homes for villagers and buisnesses. We have a pokemart, a pokemon center and a gym.", Tanner explained as he placed dinner on the table.

"Cool. I'll be goin to there after my gym match in FireTop Village.", Brian said.

"There is a contest in Redwood Town.", Tanner said.

"Nice, I'm going to Bloomdale for my first contest.", Sarah said.

Tanner, Brian, and Sarah ate dinner and then Tanner grabbed the pokeballs from his machine and handed them to the trainers. Brian checked his pokedex for info on Burrow.

"Burrow, sandworm pokemon. Burrow can dig very deep creating tunnels and causing earthquakes.", the pokedex said.

"Wow. Nice pokemon.", Brian said.

"We should get going. Team Quake isn't goin to let those hostages free. We need to free them ourselves. I figure we get all the injured pokemon over here and I can heal them in my machine.", Tanner said.

Brian and Sarah nodded and followed Tanner through a secret opening in his floor and went through the tunnel. They reached the basement of the pokemon center and went towards the stairs. As they went upstairs, they noticed members from Team Quake.

"Becareful, these guys are know for using ground and earth pokemon to cause earthquakes all over the region. They are also looking for me. They want access to my research on pokemon fossils and I refuse to give it to them.", Tanner said.

"That's why they are holding the place hostage?", Sarah asked.

"Yes. They will stop at nothing to get what they want. That's why we got to stop them.", Tanner said.

Out in the main lobby, 2 members of Team Quake was looking around to see if there's anything useful.

"Nothing here, Jack. If Tanner doesn't give us the research on fossil pokemon that he's hiding from us, these trainers and their pokemon will be dealt with in a not so kindly manner.", said the dark haired woman wearing a brown uniform with a short black skirt.

Her hair was tied into pigtails and she also wore black, knee high boots and black gloves. Her partner had on a brown uniform and red hair. He had green eyes and also had black gloves. Both uniforms had a red Q on it. Both members appear to be about 21yrs of age.

"Marcy, I agree. We''ll wait to see if he shows up. My sources say he isn't anywhere to be found. Now, the police is on our tail. We gotta act quickly.", Jack said.

"Team Quake! Let these trainers and pokemon go and leave Oakridge now. We're here to take back what is ours. Our freedom.", Tanner said as he trio entered the lobby.

"So, the researcher came back. Now we can get the research from him.", Jack said.

"Not without a battle. Spinarak, go!", Brian yelled as he called out his pokemon.

"Hydrake, come on out!", Sarah yelled.

rake

"Count me in. Skarmory, let's have some fun.", Tanner said.

"Well, it looks like I can battle now. Who's first?" , the spider pokemon said.

"Easy, spider. These thieves look dangerous. You may get squashed." , Hydrake said.

"Let's focus on the battle, guys." , said the steel bird pokemon.

Brian again checked the pokedex.

"Skarmory, armor bird pokemon. This pokemon has very sharp wings of steel that can cut in anything.", the pokedex said.

Skarmory was a silver colored bird and had very sharp wings that had a red color on them and very sharp claws.

Jack and Marcy let out a Geodude and an Onix to battle the three trainers. The Geodude had two arms coming out of his boulder like head and was grey colored.

"Geodude, use tackle on Skarmory.", Jack ordered.

"Skarmory, use gust on Geodude.", Tanner said as Skarmory flapped her wings and let out some very powerful gust of winds.

The high winds hit Geodude as Geodude came after Skarmory. Jack then recalled Geodude.

"I hate when I lose a battle. Marcy, how you holding up?"

"I'm alright. Ok, use wrap on Hydrake, Onix.", Marcy said as the rock snake pokemon wrapped his entire body around Hydrake.

Hydrake couldn't move. He even tried to bite Onix. Onix was made of different boulders and was a grey color. Onx squeezed Hydrake so hard, Hydrake was about to faint.

"Hydrake, no. Return.!", Sarah yelled as she raised her pokeball.

"I'm not giving up, Sarah. I will break free." , Hydrake said as he started spraying water out of his mouth.

"Hydrake! You're learning a new attack. Nice. Why don't we use it at full force, now. Water Gun!", Sarah yelled.

Water started to come out of the water snake's mouth. The water hit Onix. His grip broke free and Onix fell to the ground. Marcy recalled Onix back to her pokeball.

"Arggh! The leader won't like this. We need to retreat.", Jack said.

"I don't think so, guys. Spinarak, use String Shot and tie up Team Quake!.", Brian said as Team Quake was wrapped up in silky webbing.

The doors burst open as Officer Jenny came in and discovered the 2 trainers who she refused access to. She then saw Team Quake tied up.

"Who stopped Team Quake?", she asked.

"We did, Officer. I'm Brian and this is Sarah. We're traveling to Bloomdale and Firetop Village.", Brian said.

"I told you kids not to interfere with police buisness.", Officer Jenny said with a scared look.

"Don't worry, Officer. It was my idea. I brought them here to help. They were here for me anyway.", Tanner explained.

"Well, then I you and your friends a great deal of thanks a graditude.", Officer Jenny.

The cops left with Team Quake and everything was back to normal. Nurse Joy walked out carrying the trainers' pokeballs that she healed after the ordeal. She had a pink dress and a white apron on. Her hair was tied into pigtails. She had light brown hair and wore a nurse's cap on her head.

"Thank you, Brian. I really apprieate it so much. I was wondering if I can join you and Sarah on your journey. I have buisness in Coalstone to attend to and would like to finish my research.", Tanner asked as he extended his hand thanking Brian.

"Sure. You can go with us. We can use a friend right about now.", Brian said.

The next day, Brian, Sarah, their new friend Tanner left Oakridge and started heading towards the Rocky Road. A few hours later, they stumble across a roadblock. A large pokemon was blocking the way. It was grey and it had a large horn on it's face. The trio tried moving it but no good. It was heavy.

"What is this pokemon?", Brian asked.

"A Rhyhorn. A very large Rhino pokemon. This pokemon left behind by a trainer because it is badly injured. Seems like it was attacked by a water pokemon. I can heal it with some potions I have here.", Tanner said.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" , the large pokemon said.

"Because, it's what I do. Where's your trainer?", Tanner asked as he sprayed some potion on Rhyhorn.

"Gone. We were in a battle and I collasped due to another trainer's water pokemon and my trainer said I was worthless. He left me here weak and it was raining as well. I hate water and wished my trainer would come back." , Rhyhorn said.

"Rhyhorn, the rhino pokemon. When this pokemon starts to charge at something, he doesn't stop until he breaks something.", the pokedex beeped as Brian scanned it.

"Let me help you out and be your new trainer. I will never allow this.", Tanner said as he pulled out a pokeball.

Just then, another trainer came up and noticed Tanner near the Rhyhorn.

"Hey, get away from my pokemon!", the trainer yelled.

"Your pokemon? You left him here in the rain. How dare you call youself a trainer?", Tanner asked.

"I was coming back to get him. I only left to get potions to heal him and nw I return to come back to find you stealing my pokemon.", the trainer said with an angry look.

The trainer was about 13 with glasses on. He had a black shirt with black jeans and had green hair.

"Joey, you left me here because I was worthless to you. You said you didn't want me. I'm goin with my new trainer now." , the Rhyhorn said.

"Well, I'm back an I'm taking you with me.", Joey said.

"Don't think so, kid. Name's Tanner. I hereby revoke your trainer's liscense for abandement of a pokemon. You will no longer train pokemon anymore.", Tanner said.

"What? You can do that, Tanner?", Brian asked.

"Yes, I can. I'm also on the Pokemon League Council. Here's my card. Hand over your pokegear, Joey and go home.", Tanner said.

"I hate when league officals comes to ruin the fun. I'm leaving." Joey said.

The trainer left and Tanner tapped Rhyhorn with his pokeball and Rhyhorn agreed to to go in it. The trio the continued on to their journey towards Bloomdale City for Sarah's first pokemon contest.

"How is it like bein a league council member?", Sarah asked?

"I like it. I attend meetings whenever there's a meeting in the nearest city or town. We will be meeting in Coalstone City in about a couple of months so, we really got to get moving. The Misty Cavern is right here. I hear this cavern is home to fairy and ghost type pokemon so, we really need to be careful. Fairy pokemon are very tricky and likes to use alot of attacks like confusion to fool trainers passing through here.", Tanner explained.

"Nice, I must capture a fairy pokemon. It'll be really cool.", Sarah said.

The trio walked into the cavern and started to explore it. Sarah spotted a strange looking creature up ahead. it looked like a small pink catlike pokemon with what it looks like a small crystal attached to it tail. It was called a Illusicat. Illusicat also had purple colored fairy wings growing out of it. According to the pokedex, Illusicat love creating illusions. It's also a fairy type pokemon. The Illusion attack fools many of trainers and pokemon into beliving something is there when there isn't.

"Cool. That pokemon is neat. I'm goin to catch it.", Sarah said.

Will Sarah catch Illusicat or will it get away with its illusions?

Find out in Chapter 4, Illusion, Confusion! Illusicat Attacks!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own pokemon, just my made up region and made up pokemon. The name of Illusicat has been changed to Psycat.

Chapter 3: Illusion Confusion, Psycat Attacks!

As we left off, The trio entered the Misty Caverns and noticed a strange looking pokemon known as Psycat. Brian scanned his pokedex.

"Psycat, psychic cat pokemon. This pokemon is a rare pokemon that can use various

psychic attacks when the crystal attached to its tail glows.", the pokedex beeped.

The furry, pink pokemon looked up at the trainers and started to hiss and ran away.

"That pokemon is so cute. I want to capture it for my first contest. I wonder where it ran off to?", Sarah asked as she was impressed with the looks of the strange pokemon.

"Not sure. We should follow it, Sarah. I think having a psychic pokemon on your team would be great seeing they are strong and great for contests.", Brian said.

The trio walked a little further into the cavern and spotted Psycat being attacked by a ghost pokemon. The ghost pokemon belonged to a group of trainers dressed in black and grey attire. One was a male who had purple hair and the other a female with black hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing pants and she was wearing a skirt. Each trainers had red "L" on it.

"Ghastly, use Shadow Ball on that pokemon. Sooner we rid these caverns of these psychic pokemon, we can construct our base here. This will be our new home for Team Lunar.", the male voice said.

The purple, orb like pokemon blasted a shadowy ball at Psycat. Psycat was badly injured. Sarah stepped up and noticed what was goin on in the caverns.

"Hey, why you attacked Psycat like that? Who are you?", Sarah asked.

"Why little girl, we are Team Lunar. We are here to rid the caverns of our new base. Using our dark and ghost pokemon, we will not stop until it is done. Not only that, we are mining for moon rocks. The price on them are very highon the black market. We'll be rich. Once all the moon rocks are sold, we can hire new members to join our organization. But first, we need to rid the caverns of these Psychic pokemon.", the male member of Team Lunar said.

"I don't think so. You will not harm these pokemon. This Psycat will not leave here. This is her home and these psychic pokemon lives here as well. You'll have to battle me if you first in order to get to these psychic pokemon.", Sarah said as she removed a pokeball from her

belt.

"Young lady", said a female voice, "You really shouldn't be messing with thieves. You may get hurt. Blake, why don't we have a 2 on 2 battle with her? Your Ghastly and my Umbreon vs her 2 pokemon if she has 2 pokemon."

"Done deal, Lori. We will battle.. Go, Ghastly.", Blake said.

"Go, Umbreon!", said Lori.

Brian appeared around the corner saw 2 pokemon. Both he knew from his homeland. Umbreon was black and had some yellow circles on him. He was one of Eevee's many evolutions. Ghastly was seen by Brian in the towers in Lavender Town where he was born. Ghastly was a purple colored orb with a black aura surronding it.

Sarah released both Larvea and Hydrake to the field. As the three trainers battled it out, Psycat looked up and noticed that Sarah was trying to protect it from harm's way.

"Ghastly, use Shadow Ball on the worm pokemon.", Blake said.

Ghastly fired another black shadowy blast on Larvea. Hydrake jumped in the way and stopped the attack. Larvea then fired a couple of spikes at Ghastly known as Poison Sting.

"Umbreon, tackle Hydrake then use Shadow Ball on him.", Lori said as Umbreon unleashed the same attack that Ghastly did.

"Larvea, dodge the attack.", Sarah ordered.

Larvea dodged the attack under Sarah's command and fired webbing around him then glowed white. After the glowing stopped, he then became a yellow and black cocoon known as Lacocoonea.

"Alright, Larvea evolved. Congratulations, Larvea.", Sarah said happily.

"Well, looks like I'm trapped in this cocoon, now." , Lacocoonea said.

"Well, the worm had it in him. I wouldn't of known." , Hydrake said.

"Ghastly, finish Lacocoonea off with another Shadow Ball.", Blake said.

As Ghastly was about to perform his attack, a bright light engulfed the cavern and Team Lunar was blown away by the attack.

"That was a Psybeam attack that came from Psycat.", Tanner said.

"Sorry for stopping the battle but I couldn't stand seeing a trainer risking their lives for me." , the pink, cat pokemon said.

"Thank you, Psycat. I really am grateful. I really would like to capture you if you would let me.", Sarah said.

"Sure! I'll go with you only if you can beat me in a battle." , Psycat said.

"Ok. I'll battle you. Hydrake, go.", Sarah said.

"Looks like I'll have take on that snake of yours. I won't go easy on you." , Psycat said.

"Hydrake, start off with Tackle.", Sarah said.

As Hydrake began to start his attack, Tanner notices something on the ground and goes to investigate. It was a Moonstone. A rock that enables evolution in som pokemon. Hydrake started to attack Psycat but she used Teleport and then unleashed a psychic attack.

"Hang in there, Hydrake. Use Water Gun!", Sarah yelled.

Hydrake unleashed his Water Gun attack and made a direct hit. Sarah grabbed a pokeball from her belt and threw it at Psycat. Psycat was wooshed into the pokeball. The ball wiggled twice and then stopped.

"Alright, I caught another pokemon.", Sarah said as her ball wiggled again.

Psycat popped out of the ball and stood there. Sarah was puzzled at why Pyscat popped out.

"I'll go with you, Sarah as long as I don't go in that pokeball again. It's to crampy." , Psyca said.

"Ok, Psycat, you can stay out for awhile.", Sarah said.

Brian and Tanner walked up to Sarah and noticed the pokemon that was with her as she recalled Lacocoonea and Hydrake to their pokeballs. Tanner then showed her what he found.

"It's a Moonstone. It's pretty. Tanner, can I have it, please?", Sarah asked as Tanner handed her the stone.

"Sure, I see you caught Psycat even though Psycat isn't in the ball.", Tanner said.

"Yeah. It was easy. Brian, what happened to you. You disappeared from sight then reappeared.", Sarah said.

"I lost both you and Tanner trying to catch up to you.", Brian said as the three trainers walked out of the cave.

The trio ended up in a grassy field outside that was filled with flowers and alots of grass pokemon. As the trio walked through, they see a town. They entered it and noticed alots of trees with flowers blooming. There was a greenhouse and a few other buildings. The buildings were green and white. The trio went towards the Pokemon Center. There, Sarah registered her pokemon for her contest. They were finally in Bloomdale.

Will Sarah win her first contest or will she leave a loser? Find out in Chapter 4: Bloomdale Town, Contest Time!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Pokemon. I only own the regions, pokemon and towns I made up. I'm also giving Air Dragon credit for using his pokemon and characters.

Chapter 4: Bloomdale Town, Contest Time!

As Brian, Sarah, and Tanner walked into Bloomdale Town, thet were surrounded by lush gardens, beautiful trees, and buildings that were rainbow colored. The trio came across a building that had a red and white pokeball on it. The sign out front read Pokemon Center. There was bushes with flowers on it growing on the side. The trio walked into the center and was confronted by Nurse Joy of Bloomdale Town.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. I assume you're related to the one in Oakridge.", Brian said.

"Yes, she's my cousin. Would you like to register for the pokemon contest?", she asked.

"Yes, and heal our pokemon.", Sarah said as Psycat jumped up on the counter.

"Let me see your pokegear and I'll register you for the contest.", Nurse Joy said.

Sarah handed her pokegear to Nurse Joy and she was registered for the contest. Just then, a girl walked in will a rather large bullfrog pokemon that had leaves growing out of his neck. This pokemon was known as Bulleaf who evolved from Leafrog just not to long ago.

The pokedex beeped and recorded the info on Bulleaf as Brian noticed it. Sarah looked at the trainer who was wearing a white flower dress and had on white sandels as well. Her yellow hair was long and not tied. She also had green eyes.

"Hello, you must be here for the pokemon contest. I'm Ivy, a pokemon co-ordinator. This is my third region I traveled to for this particalur contest. My specialty is grass types.", the girl who appeared to about 18 said with a soft tone.

"Name's Sarah. You must be really skilled then. So, you're the one who recieved Leafrog as a starter here.", Sarah said.

"No, I found him in the woods injured and used my other pokemon's Healing Aura to heal him and he has been with me since.", Ivy said.

"She's hot as well as skilled. Damn, I wouldn't mind having some fun with her.", Brian said.

"Hey, there's other ladies around, Brian. Use your manners.", Sarah said.

"Sorry.", Brian said looking down.

About a couple of hours later, Sarah went towards the arena and prepared for her first round.

They were in the waiting room when Brian noticed a familar face.

"One more time, Bubbles. Bubble Beam attack.", said the medium sized rabbit.

The rabbit had blue and white fur ans was slightly larger then it's original form. It was shooting bubbles at the target about a foot away.

"How's that, Haley?" , the Aquazou said.

"Good, Bubbles. Getting better.", said a young girl about 14 yrs of age with brown hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes.

She had on black shorts with a red spaghetti string top and a blue bandana. She turned around to see a young man approaching her extending his hand out.

"Well, here's a sight sore eyes. I'm surprised that you're in Kazuto, Haley.", Brian said to an old friend.

"Well, Brian. Talk about suprises.", Haley said as she hugged Brian.

"Bwian, long time no see." , Bubbles said.

"Well, Bubbles, I see you evolved nicely.", Brian said.

"Yeah, she did. All the training we did. I also have new pokemon with me since you left. I'm now entering contest, that's why I'm here.", Haley explained.

"Where's Sapph?", Brian asked.

"We seperated. We went our seperate ways after the league.", Haley said.

"Well, it's good to see you.", Brian said.

Brian watched as Haley waved to him and went to arena floor.

The first round got under way as the announcer introduced the judges.

"Welcome to the Bloomdale Town Contest! Here we have are 3 favorite judges. All the way from Celadon City, Kanto is Erika. She's the Gym Leader over there.

"I came here to judge this contest because they love my style. I noticed a lot of trainers her are using grass pokemon.", the female judge said.

"Our next judge is a pokemon scientist, Raya. She studies grass pokemon all the time. She uses the leaves and stuff to make different potions. And last but not least, Nurse Joy of Bloomdale Town!.", the announcer said.

The trainers got started and Sarah was the last one out to compete. One trainer got a very high score at about 9.8 which Sarah hopes to beat.

"Hydrake, come on out and use Water Gun on the the targets.", Sarah ordered.

Hitting each targets successfully, Hydrake danced around. He then jumped to the left and unleashed a spiraling Water Gun attack at the last target. This pleased the judges very much. What even pleased them more was that fact Hydrake was getting ready evolve into a TwinHydrake. A pokemon who has 2 heads instead of one. After the glowing, Sarah stood there with her mouth dropped. The judges gave her a score of a perfect 10.

"TwinHydrake, wow. I'm shocked. You evolved.", How? I've only got you not to long ago.", She said with a shocked look.

"Your training helped out. I even learned DragonBreath and Wrap as well." , the blue and white, 2 headed snake said.

TwinHydrake has 2 heads, sharp fangs, and a long tail. His skin is currently scaly, blue, and white.

"Nice evolution by Sarah's pokemon there. I wonder if she'll use TwinHydrake at all.

I also noticed the Psycat she has near her.", the announcer said.

Sarah got ready for the battle round. Her opponent happens to be no other than Ivy. As the round started, both trainers unleashed their pokemon began their battles.

"Bulleaf, start off your attack with Bullet Seed.", Ivy said.

Bulleaf nodded as he fired yellow seed shaped pellets at TwinHydrake. TwinHydrake dodged the attack at Sarah's command and went in for an attack.

"Tackle him then use Wrap on him, TwinHydrake.", Sarah said.

TwinHydrake tackled Bulleaf and then wrapped his body around Bulleaf preventing him from moving. Bulleaf tried everything as Ivy's points were decreasing.

"Solarbeam, Bulleaf!", she ordered as Bulleaf started to charge his attack.

"Solarbeam? Damn. Can't let him completely charge the attack. TwinHydrake, use DragonBreath.", Sarah said.

Bulleaf finished charging the attack and unleased a bright glowing beam. TwinHydrake unleashed a bluish-white colored fog from his mouth and the 2 attacks exploded on each other. The thick smoke was impossible to see which pokemon was knocked out. The time ran out and the smoke cleared. It showed that the winner was indeed Sarah.

Sarah recieved her ribbon after returning TwinHydrake and grabbed Psycat.

"I have the Bloomdale Town Ribbon! Hurray for me!", She yelled.

After healing her pokemon, the trio went to sleep and left the center the next day. As they started to leave through the cave that they used to get to Bloomdale, a man was sitting there.

"Hold it, This path is blocked off. There has been fire pokemon causing small eruptions on FireTop Mountain causing damamge to the village. The Rocky Road is now closed due to the eruptions. Villagers there evacuted from the village until futher noticed.

"Damn, I want to get my badge. now I can't.", Brian said.

"There's another way to FireTop Mountain if you want to get to your next gym match. Try going through Bloomdale Forest and head towards Neon City. There's a gym there. From there, go towards Fog Cove. There's a lake and a lighthouse. The ferry will take you to Sparkle Town which has a contest. You should be able make it to FireTop from Sparkle Town if you proceed south through a cavern there. The cavern is actually FireTop Mountain.", the man said.

"Ok, thanks very much. I'll do just that.", Brian said.

"Be warned. There's a grass pokemon who doesn't like it when trespassers come through his garden. Any trainer who enters, never leaves alive." the man said.

"I wonder if it's worth catching, Brian.", Sarah said.

"Not sure, but we have to go that way.", Brian said.

The trio left and entered the forest. What adventures will they encounter in the forest? Find out in Chapter 5: Secret Garden Attack! Journey Through the Bloomdale Forest.


End file.
